Opposites Attract
by McKmaster25
Summary: A black sheep in a family of noisy, redheads. Loves her family, yet knows she is nothing like them. A cunning serpent in a nest of vultures that will tear him to shreds at the slightest sign of disloyalty. Two children from two vastly different worlds, yet, not as different as they may think.
1. Chapter 1: The Family

**Chapter One: The Family**

It was a typical first day of autumn in the Weasley household, when Amber woke up to a tremendous BANG and then her mother screeching at her older brothers to behave and finish packing for school. Sighing and rubbing her eyes, Amber Weasley realized that she was not going to be able to go back to sleep now that she was awake.

Turning to her side table, Amber grabbed her glasses and put them on, making herself smile as she did this. She still found it funny that she was the only person in the family that actually needed to wear glasses to keep her sight perfect. She knew for a fact that Percy, one of her older brothers, only wore glasses to make himself look "professional". After she got her glasses adjusted on her face, Amber turned to observe her sister, Ginny.

Ginny and Amber were twin sisters and the only girls in the family. Their brothers loved to call them the "female set" because Fred and George were also twins and were the "male set". Amber watched as her sister continued to sleep peacefully, completely oblivious to the chaos on the other side of their bedroom door. The two of them were also identical twins, just like Fred and George, but unlike their brothers, the two of them were like opposite sides of the same coin. Ginny was outgoing, bubbly, and always talking. Ever since they had turned eight, she had decided to try having her hair short. Amber though, was shy, quiet when she wanted to be, a bookworm, but could also be friendly and talkative when persuaded. Amber liked to keep her hair at just an inch past her shoulders, no more, no less. They both had the same fire-red Weasley hair, and the same freckles and bright blue eyes. The only way to tell who was who was that Amber wore glasses, and Ginny did not.

Amber got out of bed and walked over to Ginny's side of the room, deciding to wake her up. Tapping her shoulder gently, she said quietly, "Blaze, its time to wake up." Ginny groaned and tried to feebly swipe at Amber, who chuckled and easily dodged, "Go away Spark, I'm sleeping." Amber continued to chuckle. The two had their own special nicknames for each other that only they used for each other. If any of their brothers ever tried, the two would attack until they stopped using the name. As they, and Fred and George, always chorused, its a twin thing! But going back to the matter at hand, Amber went back to her side of the room and started preparing for the day, saying to Ginny as she did so, "Ok then, but I warn you, it's Ron's first day today and I don't know about you but I wouldn't fancy having him burst in here shouting at you, would you?"

Grumbling Ginny grudgingly agreed and reluctantly rolled herself out of bed to face the day. As the two girls got dressed quietly, they were able to clearly hear the shouting match that their mother was having with their dear brothers as they frantically ran around packing last minute. The youngest Weasley's glanced at each other and smirked, vowing that when it was their turn to go to Hogwarts next year, they would be way better organized then their dear brothers. Finally, they heard their mother shouting their names and knew that it was time to enter the fray.

Walking into the kitchen they were met with the sight of Percy finishing his breakfast by calmly sipping a cup of tea and reading a book, Ron being fussed over by their mother as she made sure that he had everything, and Fred and George finishing up their breakfast by racing to see who could eat the fastest. "Good morning!" the girl twins chorused as they sat down at the table. Percy looked up and smiled kindly at Amber and replied, "Good morning." Then he went back to reading.

Amber was Percy's favorite sibling. He loved her because of the way that she seemed to value knowledge like he did. Ginny and the rest of the siblings were just glad that Amber didn't act like a prat when she wanted to share a fact, something they were hoping Amber could train Percy out of. While Amber did enjoy Percy's company when it came to sharing knowledge, she was slightly disappointed in the pompous air that he insisted on portraying himself in. She knew it didn't help that he got elected Prefect this year, and she was to nice to tell him off like Ginny kept insisting that she do.

No one else noticed the girls enter the kitchen, so they started eating their breakfast quietly, content on watching Ron squirm uncomfortably under their mothers fussing. Finally their mother seemed satisfied with Ron's appearance and said in exasperation, "And where have my girls gotten to? It's almost time to go!" Amber and Ginny rolled their eyes as they responded together, "Were right here mum," "Ah Good! Now hurry and finish eating my dears. Boys! Pack the car!"

Amber sipped her tea and smiled as she watched her older siblings stuff their luggage into their Ford Angelia car. She loved her family dearly, but sometimes, they could just be way to noisy! Sometimes, Amber wondered if she was meant to be a Weasley. While all her siblings, her parents, heck even Percy, loved hustling and bustling around and being loud, gruff and proud, Amber was the complete opposite. Amber was again, the only one who wore glasses, and that was because she read all the time. She was the only one in the family to avoid broomsticks, because she didn't particularly like heights, and she was shy.

Sighing and following Ginny to the car, Amber had to admit to herself that she was the black sheep in her family of red-heads. But she didn't mind because she was a Weasley, and Weasley's always stick together!


	2. Chapter 2: Acquaintances

**Chapter Two: Acquaintances**

The car ride to King's Cross Station was crowded and stuffy, but Amber was so used to it that she just ignored the uncomfortableness and chatted idly with Ginny about what they should do once they had the house to themselves for a year. They reached King's Cross station with plenty of time till the train left.

Walking through the crowded station, Ginny and Amber hung at the back of their group as Mrs. Weasley led the way through the throngs of people, muttering to them about how there were just to many Muggles every year. As they walked towards the platform, Amber suddenly caught sight of a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. Curious, she turned to see a boy with jet-black hair about Ron's age starting to follow them with his trolley. She assumed he was going to Hogwarts as well because of the snowy white owl perched on his luggage.

Finally they reached the barrier and one by one, her brothers went through, suddenly the boy that Amber had spotted following them shouted, "Excuse me!" Mrs. Weasley paused and glanced at the boy as he nervously asked, "Could you tell me, how to…?" Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly and asked, "How to get onto the platform?" When he nodded she continued, "Not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well," Ron grinned and nodded a greeting to the black-haired boy, Amber smiled softly, she hoped that Ron could make a friend in this boy, she knew that her older brother longed for friends his age to hang out with for a change instead of his family all the time. Their mother continued to instruct the boy on how to enter the platform and just before he started forward, Ginny let go of Amber's hand, boldly stepped forward and said, "Good luck."

Amber turned to her sister in surprise. Normally the two always held hands the entire King's Cross trip so as not to get separated. This was the first time that her sister had boldly let go before. But then Amber caught sight of her twin's dark cheeks and she couldn't help smirking. Oh Ginny was in for it when they get back home! Amber thought to herself.

The year past peacefully at home for the Weasley female twins. They wrote to their brothers at Hogwarts weekly and were always happy when they responded back. Amber was especially happy to hear that Ron had made friends with a girl who forcibly reminded him of her. That year for christmas, their second eldest brother, Charlie, invited them to come visit him in Romania. Ginny and Amber were ecstatic to see where their brother worked, for he worked with dragons.

All in all, the year was uneventful for the two girls, as summer neared, the two started to get excited about starting at Hogwarts and couldn't wait for their letters. Ginny was also missing the chaos that their older brothers caused. While Ginny loved Amber dearly, she also knew that Amber appreciated the quiet a little to much for Ginny's tastes.

Finally summer arrived and the Weasley boys came home in a flurry of school trunks, prank materials, and noise. As they entered the house, Amber immediately went up to Percy, "Hi Percy!" Giving him a hug, Percy couldn't help but smile kindly back at her. Amber was the only one in the family who got to see Percy's warm, genuine smile and she was glad. It made her realize just how much she meant to him and how close the two of them were.

Ginny of course, completely ignored Percy and went straight to the twins and Ron to ask them excitedly how the end of the year went for them. While their siblings were distracted, Percy pulled out a rectangular parcel and handed it to Amber, flashing his genuine smile as he saw her eyes light up in excitement at what the package probably was. Just as quickly though, Amber hid the package away, to look at later. The two bookworms of the Weasley family knew that if they didn't hide their treasures, then they would be gone or destroyed in a flash, courtesy of the "male set". Amber gave Percy a wink, then went to go greet her other brothers.

At dinner, Ron told the whole family about his adventure to save the Sorcerers Stone with his two new friends, Harry and Hermione. How they figured out the clues and how he had beaten a giant magical game of Wizards chess. Then Fred, George and Percy inputted what took place at the End of Year Feast and how Gryffindor won the House cup for the first time in years. Amber and Ginny listened with wide-eyed fascination, their excitement to go to Hogwarts growing with each word spoken. Through her twin bond with Ginny, Amber could feel her sister's heartbeat speed up every time Harry Potter's name was mentioned, and she smirked at her sister who blushed a deep red, knowing that she was caught.

That was pretty much how the rest of the summer went. Ginny could not stop talking about Harry Potter and asking Ron a billion questions about him. Amber spent her time in her favorite nook in the house reading the book that Percy had given her, Hogwarts A History. Fred and George kept themselves entertained in their room, and Percy seemed to always be sending letters. When Amber asked him who he was writing, he simply blushed and buried his face in the book he was currently reading.

On the last day of July, Amber woke up to someone trying to creep past her bedroom door late at night. Instantly, Amber recognized Fred and George's quiet shushes to Ron who kept stumbling into things. Curious, Amber grabbed her glasses and stealthily followed their progress. She watched from one of the upper story windows, as her three troublesome brothers "borrowed" the Ford Angela and flew off to who-knows-where. Shaking her head at their idiocy for not turning the camouflage gage on, Amber snuck back to her room that she shared with Ginny, and grabbed the current book that she was reading. She knew that she would not be able to go back to sleep until she knew why her brothers had snuck away, and she wanted to forewarn them that Mother was NOT going to be pleased with them. So sitting next to the oil lamp in the living room, Amber sat down, opened her book, and waited.

Three hours passed till Amber heard the faint sounds of the flying car coming back. She smirked, those faint sounds would alert their mother that something was amiss. She decided to stay in her spot and see if her brothers would notice her sitting there and watching them come in.

From her sitting spot, Amber could clearly see the kitchen door being slowly opened so as not to make any noise. Fred's head then popped in, and Amber had to restrain herself from moving, so far Fred hadn't even noticed her and she wanted to keep it that way until all her brother's had entered the room. Next to enter was Ron, then surprisingly, the same boy that Amber had briefly seen at Kings Cross at the beginning of last school year. No doubt this was Ron's friend, Harry Potter. George finished up the procession and closed the door as Fred said quietly to Harry, "Come on, quietly now, this way." Again, Amber had to control herself. Fred's definition of quiet was completely different from her own. So she waited till they had just passed her spot, then said aloud, "I wouldn't call anything you do, Fred Weasley, as quiet." All the boys whipped around in panic and looked to where she was sitting with her hands clasped atop her book and a smirk playing on her face.

It was Ron who broke the shocked silence, "Amber! How did you know we were gone?" Amber rolled her eyes, stood up, and drawled, "It was pretty obvious Ronald, a herd of elephants could have heard you leaving the house." Amber then took this chance to turn her attention to the black-haired boy who was staring at her with wide eyes. Sticking her hand out, Amber smiled shyly and said, "Hi, my name is Amber, one of the younger sisters to these dolts." The boy smiled at the way Amber referred to her brothers, and shook her hand while saying, "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." Amber smiled again, then turned to her brothers and said, "Just giving you a heads up, Mum did her nightly rounds of our rooms and noticed you were gone. So she will be making an appearance in three, two, one," Right on cue as Amber hit one, Mrs. Weasley came storming down the stairs and started scolding her sons.

While Mrs. Weasley gave her three youngest sons a good tongue lashing, Amber motioned for Harry to follow her, and led him into the kitchen. Harry just stared at everything in fascination, and Amber thought it was a cute look on him. But she knew that he was off limits because of the way her twin had been fantasying about him all summer. "Help yourself to a seat, the rest of the family will be in shortly." Amber gestured to the table for him to take a seat, then she took her normal spot, opened her book, and continued reading from where she had left off. After a few minutes she felt eyes on her and looked up to find Harry staring at her with that same shocked expression. Feeling a little uncomfortable, she asked, "What?" Harry jumped and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, its just that, I never believed Ron when he kept exclaiming that he had a sister that acted exactly like our friend Hermione. But now, it is kind of scary how similar you seem to be to her." Amber smiled, "I can't wait to meet her then."

Finally the rest of the family, minus Ginny, came into the kitchen for breakfast. Amber easily faded into the background again with her book as her brothers picked up a conversation with Harry about random things. Finally Amber heard Ginny rushing down the stairs, and looked up just in time to see her sister rush into the kitchen yelling, "Amber, Mum, have either of you seen my Jumper?" Amber shook her head no, while their mother answered, "Yes dear, it was on the couch." Ginny's eyes moved to the table and suddenly stopped and widened. She had spotted Harry Potter. Harry smiled at her and said politely, "Hello!" Ginny backed away from the table slowly, and then turned and raced back up the stairs. Amber sighed, so it was going to be one of _those_ crushes was it?

As Ginny raced away Harry frowned in confusion and turned to Ron, "What did I do?" Ron rolled his eyes and replied, "That was Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer, bit annoying really." But Harry seemed to still be thinking, "Hang on, Ginny sounded a lot like…" Harry then turned to look at Amber and she smiled and removed her glasses to confirm his suspicions. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he turned to Ron, "Don't tell me your family has another set of…" At this, Fred and George looped their arms over Harry's shoulders and said proudly, "Well done Harry," "See you've met us," "The wonderful 'male set'," "Now you get to meet…" And here Fred and George flourished their arms in the direction of Amber and the now reappeared Ginny and announced, "The Weasley 'female set'!" Both Amber and Ginny blushed scarlet at being called the 'female set' towards someone who wasn't family.

Mr. Weasley, thankfully, chose that moment to arrive home from work, breaking Harry's stunned attention off the two youngest Weasley girls. As breakfast continued, Errol, the Weasley's old grey owl, flew in to deliver the post which turned out to be everyone's Hogwarts letters. Amber eagerly grabbed hers from Percy and opened it up to read what books she would need. When she saw that she would need all of Gilderoy Lockhart's books, she stared at the parchment in shock, then to everyone, except Ginny's, surprise Amber turned to Mr. Weasley and asked in disgust, "Is this a joke?" Everyone turned to look at her and Ron asked, "What's a joke?"

Amber waved her Hogwarts letter in the air and said, "This! There is no possible way that the required books for this year are all by Lockhart. He's a fraud!" "Amber!" Mrs. Weasley gasped in shock. Amber turned to her mother and said, "I'm sorry mum but it's true. I have read some of his books before when Luna let me read at her house, and they are complete plagiaristic copies of other very well known books by renowned wizards and witches." Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "And this is where she goes Hermione on us." Harry nodded in fascination. He was beginning to see why Ron had acted so cruel to Hermione when they had first met. She reminded him to much of his younger, smarter sister.

Amber argued with her mother the rest of breakfast on the works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Flat out refusing to buy a single one of his books which made their mother mad because Mrs. Weasley was a very big fan of Lockhart, much to her daughter's displeasure. Finally Ginny settled the argument by saying that Amber could just use her textbooks if she ever had to use the Lockhart books.

With that out of the way, the Weasley family plus Harry, prepared for a trip to Diagon Alley. Gathering in front of the fireplace, Amber noticed Harry's confused look and assumed that he had never traveled by Floo powder before. She was right when Ron confirmed it to their Mother. Deciding she would be the best example for Harry, Amber stepped up to their mother and said, "Mum, can I demonstrate for Harry how to use the powder?" Mrs. Weasley agreed and Amber diligently took a handful of the powder from the pot in her mother's hands. Then stepping into the fireplace she stated very clearly, "Diagon Alley!" And with a whoosh! She was gone.

She finally stopped inside the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley. Stepping out of the grate, she noticed that the pub was crowded with lots of families that day. Deciding it better to wait for her family at the entrance to the Alley, instead of in front of the fireplace where she was in the way, Amber started to weave her way through the crowd. Suddenly someone collided into her, sending her and them-self tumbling to the floor. Groaning, Amber shook her head to clear it, and then opened her eyes to find herself staring into the prettiest grey eyes she had ever seen. Those grey eyes seemed to be just as intensely staring into her sapphire blue ones. Time seemed to come to a standstill as grey stared into sapphire, then sadly the moment ended when the grey-eyes blinked and looked away.

Amber, having not realized that she had been holding her breath during that brief moment, let it out and went to help herself up when a hand entered her line of vision, "Allow me," A young male voice offered her. Blushing slightly, Amber decided to take the offered hand. When she was fully back on her feet, she let go of his hand, not realizing that that simple contact left both of their palms tingling, like they had been shocked by electricity. Looking up to see who had helped her, her eyes widened in surprise to see that the boy who had helped her had the same grey eyes that she had only moments ago been staring into. But what was surprising was that the eyes were connected to a boy with pale blond hair slicked back with hair gel, aristocratic cheekbones, and a calculating gaze. She had no doubts that in a few years he would probably look extremely handsome. Unfortunately, Amber noticed that the boy was wearing a Slitheryn school cloak, meaning that once he found out her last name, he wasn't going to be as nice as he was currently acting.

The boy continued to stare at her and it made Amber glad that she had worn the clothes that she had made herself. With having so much free time to herself since all Ginny ever wanted to do was practice flying, Amber had developed other skills besides reading. Her favorite skill was sewing. When her brothers had outgrown a specific item of clothing, Amber had taken the cloths and created new looking clothes out of them. To strangers it would appear that she had bought them, but in reality it was all the work of her creativity. For the outing to the Alley, Amber had decided to wear a dark grey t-shirt under a light blue side-shoulder sweater with dark grey jeans and knee-high boots that she had her mom change the color to blue to match her outfit. Her red hair was tied back in a loose braid and she left some of her hair out to frame the sides of her face. And on top of her head, she wore a grey beanie hat.

Finally she broke the awkward silence between the two of them by saying shyly, "Um… Thank you, for helping me." The boy sniffed and said in a tone so arrogant, it made Amber wonder if the boy was trying to imitate someone, "humph, my mother says to always help a pretty young lady if they need it." Amber blushed as the boy said the words, pretty young lady, and looked down at her hands. She suddenly thought that her family was taking an awfully long time to come through the Floo. She chanced a glance up at the boy's face again and was surprised to note a slight blush to his cheeks as well, as if he hadn't meant to utter those words.

Suddenly he put his hand out to her, "My name is Draco." Amber smiled shyly and shook his hand and said in return, "Nice to meet you, my name is Amber." She thought it odd that he didn't give a last name so she did the same thing. Suddenly she heard her name being called close to the entrance to Diagon Alley and she sighed. Draco too, seemed reluctant for their little conversation to end. But after a few more shouts of Amber's name he held out his hand again for Amber to shake and she grabbed it to shake, but to her utter surprise, instead of shaking her hand, he pulled it forward and kissed the top of her hand! Amber blushed a deep scarlet red and just watched in stunned silence as Draco let go of her hand and said solemnly, "Goodbye Amber, for I doubt that we will meet like this again." Then giving her a smile that made her heart slightly flutter, he melted into the crowd.

For a few moments Amber just stood staring at her tingling hand, speechless. She finally moved when she heard her mother's worried voice raise an octave. She met up with her family at the entrance to the alley and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Ginny, "Oh Amber you had us worried! Where were you?!" Amber frowned, "I was in the Leaky Cauldron the entire time!" After a little more fussing, the Weasley family finally entered Diagon Alley and headed to Flourish and Blotts bookstore to get, what Amber deemed, the "stupid" Lockhart books and the other required texts.

As they walked up to the store they suddenly heard a female voice shout, "Ron! Ron! Over here!" As one, the Weasley family turned to see a young, bushy-brown haired girl running towards Ron and waving frantically. Amber smirked, "Is that your girlfriend Ron?" she teased him as Ginny giggled and Ron's ears went bright scarlet as he glared at his sister, "No! She is not!" "Is not what?" the same bushy-haired girl asked, appearing next to Ron so suddenly it almost looked like she apparated.

Ron's ears continued to stay pink as he muttered, "Never mind." The girl ignored him though as she turned to look at Amber and Ginny, "You must be Ron's sisters! He told me a little bit about you two. My name is Hermione Granger." Ginny grinned while Amber gave a small, quiet smile, sensing that her sister was in one of her shy modes, Ginny took over introductions, "Nice to meet you! I'm Ginny, and this is my twin Amber." Amber waved in greeting and Hermione beamed at them as they entered the crowded bookshop.

Before Amber and Hermione entered however, a large figure with a smaller figure next to it caught their attention. Breaking away from their families, the two girls raced over to a dust-covered, broken glasses Harry, and a looming giant of a man. Hermione excitedly exclaimed, "Harry! Hagrid!" "Hello Hermione!" The big man said with a smile. Amber looked Harry up and down and asked, "What happened to you?" Harry blushed and muttered, "Wrong fireplace."

Amber shook her head in amusement and went back inside Flourish and Blotts while Hermione fixed Harry's glasses. When Amber entered the shop, she immediately wished that she hadn't. For most of the shop's first floor was crowded with women who were waiting impatiently to see Gilderoy Lockhart. Squeezing through the crowd, Amber made it to her mother's side and whispered in her ear, "Mum, I'm going to go look for my other textbooks upstairs." Molly Weasley nodded distractedly and Amber rolled her eyes in mild disgust.

Wading through the crowd, again, Amber finally made it to the staircase that led upstairs and gratefully climbed them. Once she reached upstairs, she sighed deeply in relief, then got to work browsing for her school books that would actually be useful in the coming school year. As she browsed she could still hear the crowd of women downstairs. Their noisy giggles and impatient huffs grated on her ears. What was so "special" about a man who didn't do a single thing his books claimed that he did?

One by one, Amber collected her other school books. Holding five of them under her left arm, Amber looked through her list in her right hand as she walked towards the section where she would be able to find her Astronomy book, not watching where she was going until… BAM! Amber collided into someone for the second time in one day, sending her and her books to the ground. Shaking her head, to clear the pain, Amber heard a surprisingly familiar male voice grumble, "Bloody hell… twice in one day… When my father hears about this… Oh…"

Amber opened her eyes to discover that she had, again, collided with the same boy from the Leaky Cauldron! He was staring at her in mild curiosity and mild annoyance, with two of her books on his lap. When he noticed her looking at him, he raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Is this going to be a regular occurrence with you?" He sounded annoyed, but his grey eyes gave away his slight amusement of the situation. Amber blushed slightly in embarrassment, breaking her gaze away from his by looking down, she said softly, "I'm terribly sorry, I do hope this won't be how we always meet."

As Amber started to resort her books before standing back up, Draco stood up and offered her the two books that had fallen on him. Glancing at the covers, he raised his eyebrow again and said, "First year? Strange, you act… and look, older than a first year." Amber blinked in surprise and tilted her head to look up at him as she replied, "Thanks…I think?" Draco smirked in reply, but then his face turned serious as he suddenly asked, "What's your blood status?" Now it was Amber's turn to raise an eyebrow as she stood up with her books and asked calmly, "Why would that matter to you?" Draco frowned slightly as he replied, "Oh, it matters, now I will ask again, what is your blood status?" Amber sighed in exasperation but decided to humor the boy as she answered, "I am a pureblood if you insist on knowing."

At her statement of being a Pureblood, Draco's face split into the biggest grin Amber had seen him do yet. She had to admit, he looked awfully cute with that happy look on his face. The moment that thought entered Amber's mind, her cheeks tinted pink, mentally thanking the universe that she hadn't inherited her family's trait of their ears turning pink.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Draco, still smiling, said, "That's great! I'm a Pureblood too!" Amber rolled her eyes and stated, "Good for you" with a little bit of sarcasm, surprising Draco and herself. Amber had no idea where this confident, speaking to strangers, attitude was coming from. She was always known as the shy one in the Weasley family. She only acted like her true self around her family members and extremely close friends and even then, she hid a part of her true self from them for fear of them thinking of her as not a Weasley.

Thankfully the sudden awkwardness that settled between the two was suddenly broken by a loud sound of cheering coming from downstairs. Glancing at each other in confusion, Draco and Amber made their way over to the railing that overlooked the first floor of the bookshop. The sight below them caused Amber to want to gag in disgust. Gilderoy Lockhart had finally made his appearance, and in Amber's opinion, he was just disgusting in his gaudy gold robes that clashed with his super blonde hair, and his smile was just too white to be normal. She glanced over at Draco and was grateful to notice that he shared her opinion. Leaning over, she whispered to him, "That Lockhart is nothing but a plain, hideous, fraud."

Draco looked at her in surprise and said as much as he replied, "I'm surprised, I thought you would be madly mooning over him like the rest of those girls down there." Amber snorted, "Me, enraptured by that candlestick? Please, he looks as bad as his books. I have read through all of his books because my mum has a copy of them and all of the works that he "claims" to have done have already been done and written down in much more sophisticated and reliable books." As Amber trailed off her rant, she noticed that Draco was openly gawking at her. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, she mumbled, "Sorry, I tend to get carried away when it comes to books." Then holding her head up proudly she exclaimed, "I hope to make it into Ravenclaw when I go to Hogwarts."

Draco nodded his head and said simply, "It shows. Sorry about me spacing out earlier, it's just that you suddenly reminded me of someone in my grade year. For a moment you almost sounded exactly like her." "Oh…" Was all Amber could say to that before a flash of a camera from below caught their attention again.

Looking down, they noticed that Lockhart now had Harry Potter under his arm. Amber wondered how that had happened, especially since she noticed that Potter didn't seem to enjoy being next to the fraud. She looked to Draco to make a comment on it, but one look of his face had her mouth closing shut again. Draco was looking down at Potter with pure loathing written across his face, and anger stormed in his grey eyes. Tilting her head curiously to the side, Amber looked at Draco and asked, "Um… Draco, are you all right?"

Hearing Amber's voice, Draco's attention snapped back to the present and shaking his head he said gruffly, "I'm fine, but I need to be going." Amber tried not to let it show that his announcement caused her heart to drop with disappointment. For some strange reason she felt drawn to the blonde Slytherin boy. She somehow felt that for once in her life she could actually act like herself around him. "Oh, ok then I guess I will see you at Hogwarts?" Smirking, Draco took Amber's free hand, kissed the back of it in a gentlemanly manner, for the second time in one day and replied, "I look forward to it." Causing Amber's cheeks to once again erupt into bright pink patches.

It took a few moments for Amber to come back to reality from being on cloud nine. But even then she had an extra spring in her step as she headed to the stairs that led back down to the first floor. Unfortunately her good mood was soon ruined by the very same person that had given it to her.


	3. Chapter3:Thoughts and Troubling Feeling

**Chapter Three: Thoughts and Troubling Feelings**

Ginny noticed that after Flourish and Blotts, her sister was unusually quiet. Yes, Amber was a quiet person by nature, but something must have happened, for she seemed really down about something.

As the Weasley family plus Harry, walked towards Ollivander's wand shop, Amber's mind was suffering from a turmoil of emotions. Malfoy, that blonde boy that acted like such a gentleman and kissed her hand, not once, but twice, was a Malfoy! Amber didn't know what to think about that. For one, she had been trained since birth to hate the Malfoy family because they worked in the Dark Arts. But, on the other hand… Draco had acted so… nice. 'Ugh! Get over him Amber! It will never happen.' Amber fiercely thought to herself, and shook her head to get rid of her heavy thoughts. She noticed that Ginny was sensing her mood, so when Ginny silently looked at her and seemed to ask what was wrong, Amber simply sent her a small smile to show that she was fine.

They arrived at Ollivander's and Amber let Ginny go first in getting her wand. Ginny went through only four wands before a wand finally selected her. Ollivander smiled and stated that like Weasley tradition, it was similar to all the other Weasley family wands, with a Dragon-heartstring. Then, turning towards Amber, Ollivander gave the girl an appraising look. After watching her for a few moments, he finally spoke up in his quiet voice, "You, my dear, are going to be an interesting one." Amber gulped nervously at that. Thankfully the only one's in the room with her were her mother, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. The rest of the family had gone on to grab some other things.

Shockingly, it took a LOT longer to find Amber a wand then it had for Ginny. She was on her fortieth try when Ollivander suddenly disappeared into the back of his shop and reappeared with one last wand. When Amber picked the wand up, she immediately felt a difference. This wand had a pulsating warmth that spread throughout her body, when she flicked the wand, emerald sparks danced out of the wand and briefly formed the shape of a dragon, before fading away.

Amber smiled, satisfied that she had finally found her wand, while her twin cheered for her success and her brother groaned, "Finally!" Amber turned to look back at Ollivander, and frowned when she found him staring at her intensely again. "Curious, very curious…" He murmured to himself. Amber noticed Harry perk up in interest at those words and glance between Amber and Ollivander, waiting for an explanation.

Suddenly Ollivander turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, "Molly, I would like to have a quick word with Miss Amber here, if I may?" Mrs. Weasley, having long gotten used to Ollivander's weird quirks, after having to buy so many wands from him, simply nodded her head, paid for the two wands, and ushered the rest of the group outside to wait for Amber.

Once the two were alone, Ollivander turned back to Amber and asked, "Tell me, Miss Weasley, have you ever heard of Soulmates before?" Amber nervously bit her lip and nodded her head, having read a little bit about Soulmates in a book at Luna's house once. "Well, the term soulmates doesn't just apply to humans, it applies to wands as well, though as wand makers we call them coremates." Then gently picking up her new wand from where it had been set on the counter when being purchased, Ollivander handed it to her and continued, "You my dear have a very special wand, Cedar, 12 inches, Unicorn hair core. But not just any Unicorn hair, this hair comes from the mate of another unicorn that I took a hair from. Curiously, the two are very protective of each other and will protect each other at all costs, which is why, they choose wizards who are destined to be soulmates."

Amber was confused and a little uneasy about Ollivander's words and who she was meant to supposedly be a "soulmate" to. She had a small suspicion of who her destined soulmate might be, and that just made her uneasiness grow. Thanking Mr. Ollivander for the information and for her wand, Amber exited the shop and rejoined her family and Harry.

Immediately, Ginny latched onto her arm and asked her "Well? What did crazy Ollivander have to say to you?" Amber noticed Ron and Harry eavesdropping, so murmuring quietly she answered, "I'll tell you later, when we're alone." Ginny nodded in understanding, noticing their nosy brother as well.

With that the family, plus Harry, continued their walk through the Alley, as they passed the pet shop, Amber immediately perked up and called out to her mum, "Hey mum! You said that if I saved up enough money, I could buy a pet for Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley paused in her walk and turned to look at Amber, "yes, I did didn't I," She answered. Amber grinned and grabbed a small pouch that was in her pocket, "Well I did it! I saved enough to buy a cat, oh please mum? I would absolutely LOVE to have a cat." Ginny nodded eagerly in agreement, loving the idea of having a cat as well.

Mrs. Weasley thought about it for a moment, then smiled and said, "Why not? A cat would be a great addition to the house to help with all those annoying gnomes and any pests that we get." The female twins cheered, and still arm in arm, raced into the pet shop eagerly, with Ron rolling his eyes at they're retreating backs and commenting to Harry, "Their mental, they are." Harry just smiled at his friend, not deeming to comment. In truth he found Ron's sisters to be very nice, though he hadn't spent much time around Ginny, Amber seemed like a really friendly person. It's funny, Harry thought as they waited for the girls to come out of the crowded pet shop, Amber seemed to be the polar opposite of her brothers. Harry noticed that where her brothers were loud, rambunctious, and extremely outgoing. Amber seemed… Quiet. She seemed to prefer diplomatic approaches to things instead of rushing into things recklessly, she was organized, loved to read, but most of all, she was shy at first meeting, which really highlighted her quiet nature.

Harry was taken out of his thoughts about the odd Weasley sibling, when the two girls finally came out of the pet shop. With Amber proudly holding onto a cat carrier, their group met up with the rest of the Weasley's and they all headed back to the Burrow.

A few weeks went by, and then the morning of September the First arrived with Amber waking up extra early. She knew, from past experiences, that her family took forever in getting ready to leave. So quietly, she got up, got dressed, made sure her suitcase was all packed with everything she needed, including her hand-bag that would carry some of her extra things like her sewing kit, Hogwarts a History book, and her deck of playing cards.

During the last year when Ginny and Amber had to stay home still, Amber had asked permission to go to the Muggle village for a day, she took Ginny with her and while in the village they found a game shop. They went in and met the owner of the little game shop who introduced them to Muggle card games, he taught them how to play games like Rummy, Go fish, War, and a few other fun games. Amber's favorite was Rummy. As a gift for visiting his shop for the first time and playing games with him, the owner gave each of them a deck of playing cards.

Amber smiled fondly at the cards as she thought of that memory, and put the cards into her bag that was carrying all her things to do for the train ride. Once she was finished packing, she glanced at the clock that sat between her bed and Ginny's and noticed that she had about an hour before everyone else would be up and about. So going over to her bed, she picked up her little tabby kitten that she bought and named Clover, and went downstairs to enjoy the last few moments of quiet.

Surprisingly, when Amber reached the Kitchen, she found that she wasn't the only one savoring the quiet. Her father sat quietly at the Kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping some tea. When he heard her enter, he looked up and smiled fondly when he saw who it was, "Good morning Amber, I see you love to wake up early and enjoy the peace just like I do." Amber smiled and went over to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek before sitting next to him at the table.

Besides Percy and Ginny, Amber was also really close with her father. For though he can be as loud and rambunctious as the others in the family, he also had his quiet, peaceful moments. Moments that Amber cherished because it was great father-daughter time. Amber also loved the Muggle world like her father, and would tell him all about the different Muggle written books that she would read, which he would listen to with a fascination. He also loved to play the muggle card game, cribbage, which Amber enjoyed as well. So sometimes in the evening, as everyone else was finally settling down to get ready to sleep for the night, the two would pull out the cribbage board that Amber had gotten from the nice game shop owner, and her deck of cards, and they would play.

Coming back to the present, Amber shook her head to clear it of all the nostalgic thoughts she seemed to be having this morning and tentatively spoke up in the quiet of the Kitchen, "Dad?" Mr. Weasley looked up from the paper he was reading and raising an eyebrow at his daughter's tentativeness, asked, "Yes?" Amber bit her lip nervously, wondering if she should ask what had been on her mind for a few weeks now. Finally, she took a deep breath, gathered her courage and asked, "What if… at Hogwarts, I get sorted into a different House than Gryffindor… will you and mum be mad at me?"

Unaware to the two in the Kitchen, Mrs. Weasley had come down the stairs to start making breakfast for everyone, but had paused before entering the Kitchen to hear her husband and Amber talking. Hearing Amber's question, Mrs. Weasley's face softened at the obvious worry and anxiety heard in her daughter's voice, and waited to hear what her Husband was going to say.

Mr. Weasley set down the paper he had been holding, and pulled Amber into a fatherly hug. Kissing the top of her head, Mr. Weasley answered, "Amber, sweetheart, whatever gave you that idea? Yes, I know that both your mother and I sometimes have horrible tempers, and yes, we would be disappointed if you did not end up in the family House. But, if you end up in another House, that just shows and proves how special you are. You, Amber, are a bright, intelligent young lady, and your Mother and I will ALWAYS love you."

Amber had tears in her eyes as she fiercely hugged her father back with immense gratitude. And that was the scene that Mrs. Weasley walked in on as she entered the Kitchen. She too, went over and gave Amber a loving hug, saying, "Don't worry so much sweetie, all right?" Amber wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted Amber's cheek, "There's a good girl, now, go and wake your sister, its time that everyone get ready to eat and leave."

The next hour was just like Amber had predicted it would be, chaotic. None of the younger boys were packed, and everything had to be crammed into the trunk of the Ford Angela car. When everyone was finally piled into the car, they had to end up turning the car back to the Burrow twice! Once because Fred claimed he forgot something, and the other time because Ginny was panicking about forgetting her diary. As they drove back to the house, again, Amber asked Ginny curiously, "What diary? You never told me you had one." Strangely enough, her sister ignored her, which Amber found extremely odd behavior on Ginny's part.

Deciding to think more on it later, Amber just watched the scenery pass by as the Weasley family plus one finally headed towards Kings Cross station.

They got to King's Cross with only a few minutes to get on the platform and the train. Rushing towards the Barrier, Mr. Weasley called out, "Fred, George, Percy you first!" The three older siblings rushed through the Barrier as each of their names were called. Then Mr. Weasley grabbed Amber's cart as his wife grabbed Ginny's and together the four went through the Barrier, leaving Ron and Harry to come through last.

Once on the Platform, Amber and Ginny were whisked quickly onto the steaming red train after saying a hurried goodbye to their parents. At exactly eleven o'clock the train started to pull away and Amber and Ginny waved goodbye to their parents until they could no longer be seen. Ginny then turned to Amber and asked, "Shall we go find a compartment then?" Amber nodded and together, the twins walked down the corridor to start their new adventure as Hogwarts students.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorting a Black Sheep

**Chapter Four: Sorting a Black Sheep**

After walking past a few pretty full compartments, they finally found one that surprisingly only had two occupants. One was Hermione from Diagon Alley, and the other was a round-faced, brown-haired boy. Opening the door, Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Um, hi Hermione, could we sit with you? Everywhere else seems to be full." Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and gave the female twins a bright smile, "Of course!" So they entered and got their trunks loaded up onto the rack with the help of the boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

Once they finally sat down, Hermione asked the two girls, "Where are Ron and Harry?" The two looked at each other, then looked back to Hermione and shrugged their shoulders in perfect synchronization, making Neville's eyes widen in amazement, "How'd you do that?" The female twins smirked and replied together, "It's a twin thing." Soon enough, Ginny and Neville were playing a game of Exploding Snap together, while Hermione and Amber eagerly shared information about different books that they have read, the one book that they talked about the most, was Hogwarts a History, because Hermione was so excited to finally have someone else who's read the book as well.

About an hour into the train ride, and still no sign of Ron or Harry, the compartment door slid open. Amber had gone to the restroom and Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were playing a game of Muggle Go Fish. When the three friends heard the door slide open, they looked up to see if it was Amber coming back, or if it was the two still missing boys. Their smiles morphed into frowns though, when the person they saw standing in the doorway was non other than Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle standing on either side of him as usual.

"Well, if it isn't Bookworm Granger and Longbottom the Coward!" Draco sneered as he saw his fellow year mates. His eyes then landed on Ginny, and for a second, he blinked as if he recognized her from somewhere. He quickly shrugged the feeling off as he could not remember why the new girl seemed so familiar and simply drawled instead, "Introducing another freak to your band of weirdoes Granger?"

Suddenly, Draco tensed as he suddenly felt the very real feeling of a wand tip being pointed into his back! He shuddered in slight shock, and fear, as a voice he instantly recognized from Diagon Alley, spoke directly behind him in a dangerously calm voice, "I am only going to say this once. Leave my sister and friends alone, or I am going to hex you till you won't know left from right. Now move."

Draco slowly turned around, and came face to face with non other than the girl he met in Diagon Alley, Amber. Once she was sure he wasn't going to try anything, Amber put her wand away, then held her hand out to Draco and said, "I don't believe that we properly introduced ourselves last time we met. Hello, I am Amber Weasley, and you are?" Amber had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, or smirking, as Draco's eyes widened in complete and utter shock, and he spluttered, "W-Weasley? You're a Weasley!"

Continuing to hold her hand out in a sign of greeting, Amber, with an unreadable expression on her face, repeated in a calm voice, "And you are?" With a great deal of effort, Draco reined his emotions back in and with an unreadable expression as well, he briefly shook Amber's hand and stated, "Draco Malfoy." As quick as they grasped hands, they released as a spark of what felt like electricity coursed between their hands. Then without another word, Draco turned and walked quickly away, followed by two very confused lackeys.

Amber sighed and closed the compartment door, then went and sat by the window, pointedly ignoring the jaw-dropped expressions the other three were giving her. Finally Ginny seemed to get ahold of herself and scooting over to her twin she asked, "What… was that?" Hermione nodded vigorously and added, "I have never seen Malfoy so shaken up before!" Still not looking at her companions, Amber simply replied, "It's nothing. Just a misunderstanding that happened in Diagon Alley." And that was all that Amber would say about it for the rest of the trip.

After another two hours had passed, the train finally reached its destination. As the group of friends prepared to get off the train, Hermione was in hysterics, "They must not have gotten on the train! Otherwise they would both be with us right now! Oh, I am so going to _kill_ those two the next time I see them, for making me worry this much!" Amber, who had been quiet for the remainder of the train ride, finally reached out and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, Ginny doing the same to the other shoulder. Calmly, Amber stated, "Harry and Ron will both be fine. Knowing those two, they went and did something stupid, if it is true that they missed the train." Ginny nodded in agreement, and with a deep sigh, Hermione gave both younger girls a strained smile of gratitude and together they exited the train.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way!" Hagrid's booming voice could be heard calling out through the crowd. Hermione nudged the two now nervous looking twins in the big half-giant's direction and said, "Better get going, I'll see you both at the feast, good luck!" And with that, she vanished into the crowd to reach the carriages that carried the older students.

Amber and Ginny shared one last nervous look, before linking hands and walking towards the small crowd of what appeared to be their year-mates. Towering over them was Hagrid, carrying a lit lantern and looking around the group to make sure he had all of the new students. When he saw Amber and Ginny, he gave them both a big beaming smile, and the two gave a shy smile in return.

Once all of the First Years were gathered, Hagrid turned around, and motioning with the lantern he called out, "Follow me!" With that, the nervous group of First Years followed the Half-giant down to a group of what appeared to be row boats. "Four to a boat!" Hagrid called out once more, and so Amber and Ginny gingerly made their way onto the front seat of one boat, with two boys in their year who sat in the second seat. When everyone was seated in a boat, Hagrid got into the lead boat, and holding a pink umbrella, he brandished the umbrella in a forward motion, and as one, the boats all started to magically move!

They passed around a rocky bend, and there, in all of its brilliant, glowing glory, the First Years got their first glimpse of Hogwarts Castle! Amber smiled in awe of the sight of all the castle windows being lit with candle light in the dusky evening. It looked better than she had ever imagined it to look! Soon her awe turned to excitement and she shared an identical grin with Ginny, as the boats approached closer and closer to the Castle.

Finally the boats stopped under a rocky cliff that had an old stone staircase leading up to the castle. Once everyone was out of the boats, Hagrid led the group up the stairs and to what appeared to be a side entrance to the main entrance of the castle. He opened the doors and there were more stairs! Amber felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, couldn't they just get to the Great Hall already instead of climbing what seemed to be endless stairs? Her question seemed to answer itself, for once they finished climbing the inner stairs, at the top stood a tall woman garbed in dark emerald green robes, her dark hair up in a tight bun under a pointy brimmed witches hat. Her face was set in a stern 'no nonsense' expression, and she wore half moon spectacles that seemed to want to slide down her nose a little.

Once everyone was gathered around her, she spoke up in a clear, crisp voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, one of your teachers here at the school. Now in a few minutes you will pass through these doors and join the rest of the school, before you may be seated though, you will be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and while you are here, your House will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points! While any rule breaking will lose points, at the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup."

Clapping her hands together, she then said, "Now I must go and let them know you have arrived, while I am gone, please arrange yourselves into two orderly lines and make yourselves presentable." As the Professor walked away, Amber could feel all the nerves that she was feeling early this morning rush back at her and now she was feeling a little anxious as well. How would she feel if she really was separated from her family? Would she make an ok Ravenclaw? Or even an adequate Gryffindor if she was miraculously chosen for it? Ginny, sensing her twin's nerves and battling her own, squeezed Amber's hand to give her a sense of comfort and too let her know that she wasn't alone in facing this step in their journey.

All to soon, Professor McGonagall was back. Looking mildly impressed at the two neat rows of nervous First Years, she said, "We are ready for you, follow me." And with that she turned and led the way to a set of big, grand looking doors, to which she opened in a wide flourish to reveal, what Amber could only guess to be the Great Hall! Inside, all of the upperclassmen were already seated at four separate long tables, with a fifth table holding the teachers and facing the students at the very end of the Hall. Sitting right in front of the teachers table, was a rickety old stool, and on top of the stool, sat a brown, ancient looking, wizards hat.

Once the two lines of First Years stopped in front of the hat, the Hall seemed to get attentively quiet for some reason, everybody seemed to be focusing on the old hat. Suddenly, the hat started to move! The brim of the hat opened up like a mouth… And the hat started to sing? Amber had been expecting something to happen before they were to be sorted, but she was not expecting having to listen to a hat sing.

As the hat continued to sing, Amber quickly grew bored, and her eyes started to wander. She first looked towards the teachers table, where she saw sitting in the chair designated for the Headmaster or Headmistress, an old man with long frizzy white hair and beard with half-moon spectacle glasses watching the now named sorting hat with a happy smile on his face and his electric blue eyes twinkling merrily. 'That must be Headmaster Dumbledore', Amber thought to herself, and then quickly averted her eyes to somewhere else, when Dumbledore's twinkling eyes suddenly focused on her!

As her eyes continued to roam the vast room, she suddenly found her sight drawn to the table on the far left of the room, decked out in silver and green Slytherin colors. As she looked at the table, she suddenly spotted Draco Malfoy sitting with a group of what appeared to be his year mates, while his classmates all seemed to be listening to the hat's song, Draco seemed to be focusing his attention on her! He had his chin resting on one hand as he looked at her with a thoughtful frown on his face. Suddenly their eyes met, and Amber could swear she saw Draco's cheeks gain a little pink tint as he hurriedly looked away, while her own cheeks felt a little warm as well as she quickly focused back on the hat as it finished its song and the whole Hall burst into applause.

Professor McGonagall then unrolled a roll of parchment and said, "When I call your name, I want you to come forward, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your House." With that, she looked at the list and called out, "Megan Abbot!" a short, sandy blonde haired girl, with chubby cheeks nervously came forward first from the two lines of First Years. She walked up to the stool, and when Professor McGonagall gestured towards it with the sorting hat in her hand, the little girl sat down slowly on the stool, and the Professor dropped the hat onto her head. A few seconds went by, and then suddenly the brim of the hat opened and shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so the sorting began! After Megan, their seemed to be a pattern of one to each House, although there seemed to be more going to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff than to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Finally, with both of their nerves on near breaking point, both twins tensed as McGonagall called out, "Amber Weasley." Ginny gave Amber one last squeeze of the hand before Amber let go and slowly made her way up towards the dreaded stool.

Once she reached the stool, she took a deep breath, and sat down, briefly catching a glimpse of her older brother's Fred and George giving her an encouraging thumbs up, then the hat was placed on her head, and all she could see was darkness. Suddenly a chuckle could be heard resonating through her head and a rough voice suddenly sounded in her ears, saying, " _My, my, another Weasley, and a female this time! What a puzzle you are my dear…_ " Frightened, she asked in a whisper, "Who are you?" The voice gave a softer chuckle this time and replied, " _I am the sorting hat my dear. Do not worry, no one can hear this conversation except for you and me, see, it's all happening up here in your head. Now, where to put you…_ "

Eased at knowing who was speaking to her, Amber listened as the hat started to contemplate where to place her, " _Well, as I said earlier, you are truly a puzzle. I have been placing your family in Gryffindor for generations, and you would certainly be fine in that House, but you also would excel in Ravenclaw as well with the love of books and learning that you have. Your ambition and want to succeed and get a good job after Hogwarts could maybe place you in Slytherin as well, but I'm afraid there may be to many obstacles if I put you on that path, for a Weasley has never been in the House of Snakes before… OH! Oh my!_ "

The hat suddenly sounded genuinely surprised at something and Amber, getting nervous at the length of time the Hat was taking to sort her, asked, "What? Is something wrong?" Suddenly the hat started to chuckle again, and it was a chuckle full of pure amusement, " _My, my, looks like I know exactly where to put you now, for you will definitely need the reckless courage that this House is renowned for, to be able to face what you are no doubt already struggling with!_ " Confused and a little bewildered, Amber asked, "Face what? What do you mean?" All the hat replied with was, " _Think about what Ollivander said about your wand my dear. In the mean time enjoy your time with your family in the den of the lions of…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Before the Hat was fully removed from her head, Amber suddenly heard it murmur to her, " _Have faith, young one, courage of the heart is rare and precious, don't lose sight of what you believe to be right._ "


End file.
